Cain Monroe
|Keiri}} |status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Male |affinity= Onwards to Oz: Cain flips through his Grimoire and finds out what his affinity is. |age= 15 |birthday= August 16th |sign= Leo |height= 6'0" |weight= 179 lbs |blood= AB+ |eyes= Olive Green |hair= Snow White |family= Eve (Mother) |occupation= Your Squad, Your Future: Cain joins the Green Mantis Magic Knight Squad. |squad= Green Mantis |badges= |country= |workplace= |manga= Making History: Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony! |anime= Moving Day |jva= |eva= }} Packing Up: Cain makes his debut. is a recently made Magic Knight of the ,Your Squad, Your Future: Cain joins the Green Mantis Magic Knight Squad. alongside his close .Making Ground: Animals are seen to naturally be drawn towards Cain and play with him, and he seems to enjoy it. After the Magic Knights Exam, Cain has joined the Green Mantis Magic Knight Squad.Your Squad, Your Future: Cain joins the Green Mantis Magic Knight Squad. Appearance Personality One of Cain’s most predominant traits is his consistent yearning to be around females in order to impress them.Packing Up: Cain is seen making several comments about wanting to impress women. He is immensely flirtatious when the opportunity presents itself, and as such always dresses to impress.Packing Up: Cain is somewhat vain, giving priority to his physical appearance to impress a girl. To the chagrin of his friends, he sometimes ditches them to flirt with girls. However, it is because of this “must impress” attitude that Cain always tries his best when a girl is anywhere near, delving into prowess that he would not consciously use otherwise. Cain can also be rather stubborn, not changing his position on a topic, only being able to be convinced to do so by very few people.Packing Up: Cain quickly changes his mind after a slight inclination by Haruhi. People have noted on this stubbornness and are always ready to complain about it. People joke that this bullheadedness stems from Cain’s lack of brains, and in all honesty, it most likely is. .Follow the Yellow Brick Road: Cain is noted to be impatient..Beauty and the Beast: Cain is noted to adore his grandparents. History Cain was born the child of and Eve, during the day of August 16. However, soon after his birth, his father was caught with another woman. This caused for Eve to confront him, and Cain’s father soon left.Beauty and the Beast: Cain mentions that his mother abandoned him, and that his father is a deadbeat. As such, his mother attempted to raise him on her own. It worked out, somewhat poorly, for an entire year. But Eve was too engrossed into her occupation. She was a Magic Knight after all, and she was attempting to make a name for herself within her squad and the community of the Clover Kingdom. As such, she was far too busy to continue to raise her own son. Not only that, she saw him as untameable, and she was unwilling to even attempt to raise her child any longer. As such, Cain was given to his maternal grandparents and was raised by them for the majority of his life.Beauty and the Beast: Cain mentions that he was raised by his grandparents in lieu of his mother. Growing up, he helped his grandfather with the fields and crops and attempted to his his grandmother with cooking, although he showed no aptitude towards the art. Eventually, at age 7, it was discovered that Cain had mana, and absurd amounts at that. But he was unable to use magic yet, not even sure of his affinity. This frustrated Cain, and he got more and more angry. It was around this time that he met Arissa Wu and Haruhi Rephalia. The trio hit it off, and their close bonds were able to let Cain not worry about his confusion over his affinity. It was also around this time that Cain’s grandfather began to teach Cain how to use a sword, wanting to give Cain a medium to release his aggression.Making Ground: Cain mentions that he was taught how to use the blade by his grandfather. Cain’s grandfather taught him a long-forgotten sword style that he alone had been taught during his time as an enforcer in another unspecified kingdom. This sword style ended up being the perfect conduit for Cain. He became extremely gifted with the sword, picking up on the techniques and making them more brutal with his great physical strength as time passed. He practised with the blade, and still does to this very day. Eventually it became time to leave for the Grimoire Ceremony. Cain and his pair of friends were given carriage rides to the event, to which Cain gushed about.Follow the Yellow Brick Road: Cain is excited to be in the carriage, and gushes about it later in a conversation with Beatrix. During the Grimoire Ceremony, he met Beatrix Roselei-Vermillion, the adopted daughter of two esteemed Magic Knight Captains. The pair hit it off and became friends, even making a long-term bet.Beauty and the Beast: Cain hits it off with Beatrix, and they make a bet about who can become a Magic Knight Captain the fastest. He conversed with her and then with a much larger group. When it was time for the Grimoires to be released, Cain awaited in awe. It was soon discovered that Cain was one of three individuals that had gotten a Four-Leaf Clover Grimoire.Onwards to Oz: Cain is one of three individuals that acquired a Four-Leaf Clover Grimoire, making his magic all the more powerful. After the ceremony and having now discovered his affinity, he began to train alongside Haruhi. During his training, he discovered the presence of another voice within his head.Making Ground: A voice manifests in Cain's head, and attempts to talk to him. Cain was angry and confused with the voice, deeming it annoying. But after the initial shock, Cain has seemingly become more patient with the voice, now even bickering with the voice.The Bright Moon: Cain is now seemingly talking and bickering with the voice in his head, which identified itself as "Typhon". After the training session, Cain introduced Beatrix to his other pair of friends, and they hit it off. Now, with a quartet of friends, they hit the streets. But they soon ran into someone Cain had grown to despise for the majority of his life. TBA Powers & Abilities Beast Magic .Onwards to Oz: Cain is one of three individuals that acquired a Four-Leaf Clover Grimoire, making his magic all the more powerful. Spells: .Making Ground: Cain mentions that Ari broke his sword after she tested her magic..Making Ground: Cain mentions the process of creating this spell..Making Ground: Cain is seen using this spell and becoming invisible. ManticoreBlade.png| ChameleonCamo.jpg| LycaonHowl.png| RhinoRampage.png| Swordsmanship Before his skill as a mage, Cain is a highly skilled swordsman, especially for his age.Packing Up: Cain is seen training with the sword, hinting at his skill with the weapon. His swordsmanship is not a typical form. Unlike almost all style, which are based off of streamlined techniques, Cain's style is much more rough around the edges, focusing on violence and aggression. As part of the reason for his alias, Cain’s style of swordsmanship results in the opponent feeling excruciating pain. This style of swordsmanship targets vital organs and ligaments, tearing through them like butter.Packing Up: Cain is seen practising on metal dummies, tearing through them in vital areas. Using this style of swordsmanship on actual people is highly frowned upon, and as such Cain hasn’t gotten to use it on people much. However, that isn’t to say that it is not effective on an actual person. One can break down this style of swordsmanship into two key factors; brute physical prowess and technique. This style of torment was devised over many years, taught to him by his grandfather. While this form of swordsmanship may not have any flowing techniques, it does have some techniques albeit based off of utilizing great speed from ones prowess via jagged movement. Despite the lack of smooth movements, the techniques are ironically named after dances. *'Torment - Solo Salsa': The Solo Salsa is a rather simple technique, permitting for Cain to quickly close the distance between him and an opponent and strike through the . This artery provides oxygenated blood to the leg and the sole of the foot. Not only does this cause excruciating pain, it causes heavy blood loss and a feeling a numbness in the legs. How this technique works however, is the most crucial part of it all. Cain launches forwards, using his phenomenal strength to blast him forwards in a flash. It is while he is launching forward does he crouch, yet the momentum carries him towards his destination proportional to the amount of strength used. As such, when the first movement comes to a halt, Cain can not be seen at eye level, for he is already crouched down by the opponents legs. The second movement involves slicing the blade straight through these arteries in one fell swoop. The third movement composes of launching back from the crouched position to create distance between him and the opponent. All of these movements occur at rapid speeds and seem separate and jagged, rather than the regular smoothness most sword techniques possess. *'Torment - Ballistic Ballroom': Ballistic Ballroom was designed to parry an opposing attack with the first movement, burst behind the opponent in the second, and slice through the in the shoulder.Making Ground: Cain is seen using this technique, albeit slightly altered. This artery provides oxygenated blood to the muscles and bones, and slicing through it severs that arms ability to feel, and results in great blood loss. In the first movement, Cain parries an incoming blade or melee attack. However, now with the assistance of his Manticore Claw spell, Cain can even parry magical attacks. The second movement, Cain bursts from his current spot to behind in the opponent in a sporadic manner, taking a zig-zag pattern at burst speeds. The third movement results in Cain stabbing his blade into one of the opponents shoulders, tearing straight through the Brachial artery. *'Torment - Torturous Tango': The Torturous Tango is a technique developed in order to allow the swordsman to rapidly attack the opponent in merely two base movements; closing in and the spin (the tango). This attack targets the right coronary artery, aiming to slice through it and damage surrounding tissue. The right coronary artery supplies the heart with vital blood supply, and by cutting off the connection it renders the opponent with immense blood loss and blinding pain. In the first movement, Cain closes the distance between him and the opponent with a rapid burst. The second movement, Cain hops into the air and spins like a wheel, his blade pointed outwards to slice into the tissue. The boy can maintain this spinning motion for up to twelve seconds, more than enough time to harm the opponent. If this technique misses, Cain slices into the ground creating a hole. Physical Prowess Statistics Quotes Trivia *The Author states that Cold Cold Cold by is Cain's theme. *The character was given his Four-Leaf via dice roll by the admins. References Category:Beast Magic User Category:Males Category:Swordsman Category:Characters Category:Fanon Canon Category:Magic Users